Guardian of Magic
by Kakole
Summary: Post OOTP, Harry goes through certain things that contribute to him getting stronger, Voldie has a plan to conquer the wizarding world. Some HT, RH, but HH later on. Might move to R rating later. Please RR
1. Guardian of Magic

Guardian of Magic  
  
Prologue  
Troubled Times  
  
As Harry sat atop his bed he wondered how his life had spiraled out of control so fast. He had only been out of school for two weeks for summer break, yet so much had happened. Originally, he had entered the wizarding world with high expectations for a better life than the one that he had while with the Dursley's. Initially he was leery about the fact that he was supposedly famous for something he had no recollection of doing, then to find out that it was his mother's sacrifice that allowed him to live. These facts bothered him but in total his life was okay. Sure he had a psychopath after him, but for the first time in his life he had friends or more importantly Harry had people to love and who loved him in return. As time went on he added a few people to that list, but this past year he had to distance himself from his friends to protect them.  
  
Now he found himself living one of his greatest fears, he was mourning and trying to come to terms with Sirius' untimely death. However, four days into break Ron had sent him a letter with Pig telling him that he had finally plucked up the courage to tell Hermione his true feelings for her, and that they were going on their first date sometime the following weekend. Harry was happy for his friends and sent them a letter telling them so, but mentally and emotionally he cringed. Something inside of him didn't feel right and initially he thought he was jealous (in some respects he was), but he later realized that their pairing would change the dynamics of the group. He feared that he would lose them as they would want to spend more and more time with each other and Harry got angry.  
  
He couldn't explain the reasoning behind his anger, but he quickly misplaced it with the fact that they were getting on with their lives while he was stuck at Privet Drive mourning for his recently deceased Godfather. Harry resented the fact that he was stuck in this prison like haven for some undetermined amount of time. He resented having to live like a house- elf with people that he hated and that despised everything about him. Sure the Dursley's were treating him a little better, but he was still forced to do all the chores and prepare all the meals. He was mad that he had to abide by the rules of a man that had lied, deceived, and manipulated him for five years. Harry couldn't believe that he had been so naive for so long. He figured that he was only a tool for Professor Dumbledore, whom hadn't so much as looked at him for an entire year. The more Harry thought about Dumbledore, the more certain uncertainties popped up in his head. However, before he could make any definitive conclusions, he heard his Aunt calling him to make breakfast for her family.  
  
The rest of the day went normally, except for his scar tingling as he was getting out of the shower. From the type of pain coming his scar, Harry could tell that Voldermort was extremely happy about something, and if Voldermort was happy then the wizarding world should be very afraid. As he prepared for bed, Harry considered whether he should send a letter to Dumbledore. He quickly decided to send a letter to Remus and see what his response was. 


	2. Troubled Times

Guardian of Magic Chapter 1: Troubled Time  
  
Harry was depressed, and as he leaned against a tree in the backyard of Privet Drive, he couldn't help to feel uneasy as he had a gut feeling that something was terribly wrong. His scar had tingled three days ago and the fact that Hedwig wasn't back yet left him with a less than gloomy outlook. Harry could hear his aunt so he got up quickly. Harry looked out across the lawn, realizing, with a smile, that he was just about done. He wiped the perspiration from his forehead and started up again, renewed at the idea of being able to stop soon. It was deadly hot outside, and Harry could feel a nasty sunburn forming on his bare back. This was the second time that week that he had been made to mow the lawn, and it was only Thursday. It wasn't as though Dursley's had quick-growing grass; they just liked to get him out of the house as much as possible. With one final push across the lawn, Harry let go of the mower, letting the engine roll to a stop. He heaved it back to the garden shed, and then made his way to a shady oak tree by the fence. He sat down wearily and took a deep breath, savoring the coolness that the shade of the tree provided. It felt so wonderful to finally be able to sit back and relax a bit. He put his head back against the rough bark of the trunk and closed his eyes, knowing that as soon as he went back inside his aunt would have some other ridiculous chore for him. He sat forward a bit and rubbed the kinks out of his back before lifting himself from the ground and trudging back to the house for a glass of cold water. Just as he had expected, Aunt Petunia was sitting at the kitchen table. She was leaning over the table, holding a pair of black binoculars to her beady little eyes, trying as hard as she could to see into the next-door neighbor's window. As Harry went about preparing a glass of water, Petunia spoke. "Are you done mowing the lawn, boy?" Harry looked up to see her sneering at him. "Yes, I've just finished," he replied politely. "Good then, you can press Vernon's shirts now.... Mind you don't mess them up." She said, turning back to the window. At last it was night-time. Vernon's shirts were all nicely pressed, the lawn was perfect, and Harry had just finished his supper. Dinner had been relatively uneventful. Dudley had shoveled as much food as humanly possible into his quivering jaw, Uncle Vernon had droned on and on about drills and things that made him angry, and Aunt Petunia had sat and listened quietly, still craning her neck to see what the Mrs. Next-door was serving for her supper, all ignoring Harry, who was eating quietly not caring what his relatives were doing. "May I be excused?" he asked, putting down his fork. "What? Oh, yes, fine, go," Uncle Vernon said, not looking up from his own, still full, plate. Harry pushed his chair back and climbed the stairs, flopping down onto his bed. Looking around his room, he was startled to see Hedwig was back with two letters. The first was an Order letter telling him that they would look into Voldermort's plans, but the second letter was written in Sirius' untidy scrawl. Harry quickly tore the seal off the letter. Harry,  
  
If your reading this then I have done something foolish, and ca no longer be there to protect you and see you grow up. If I never told you this, I wanted to tell you that I've loved you like my own since you were born. So, with that being said, I am going to give you some parting advice. First of all, I want you to study harder than you ever have, and master everything that your teachers teach you. That's because the money in your vault isn't going to last forever. I probably never be a free man. So after you graduate you got to make living on your own. Hogwarts won't be your home forever Harry and the Dursley's certainly won't keep you. If you want a good future, work hard. Your parents would want you to have a full and prosperous life, hell they certainly wouldn't want you to be living on the streets.  
  
Secondly, your parents and I would want you to be happy, so try and find someone that makes you happy. The one thing I can say about your parents is that they lived. Sure they weren't around for as long as they would have wanted to be, but they made the time they had precious. They were able to find love and nurture it during a war Harry; and you have all of their strength and compassion, so get out there and find someone that you can share your joy and sadness with, or after this war is over (and I know that you will survive), you will be alone and I can tell you firsthand that you don't want to do that.  
  
Lastly, you have to realize that you are in the middle of a war and that people die. I can't say it any differently; you need to learn to put the deaths behind you. If I know you, Harry, and I do, I know that you are blaming yourself for my death. If you are, stop; if not stop lying. The only way that I would be unhappy with the way that I died was if I didn't go out fighting. So, stiff upper lip and all that, because the only way to honor the dead is to cherish their memory and live for them. So for your parents and me, get yourself study hard and get a good future, and live and love well. That's all the advice you'll get.  
  
P.S. I transferred some of your parents' thing into your family vault.  
  
P.P.S You're birthday present is in your vault if I couldn't give it to you personally.  
  
Love  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry cried for hours after reading the letter, but he also spent the several hours thinking it over. All Sirius said was true. He made up his mind he was going to control his life, master everything he could in the wizarding world, defeat Voldermort, and live and love well. 


	3. A Spark of Hope

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Guardian of Magic  
  
Chapter 3: A Spark of Hope  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up feeling determined to learn everything he could about his ancestors so that no one would ever know more about him than he did. However, being as the time was 4:35 in the morning, Harry decided the best way to start would be to run, and do some circuit training like he had done in his muggle primary school. As Harry stealthily snuck down the Dudley loosened floorboards, he thought about his body and the training that he would soon be subjecting himself to. As soon as Harry stepped through the door, he was acutely aware that someone was watching him. He discretely surveyed the neighborhood while stretching and after a couple of minutes, he could have sworn that he could see a slight glimmer out of the corner of his eye. Harry could distinctly hear the slight tapered sound of someone breathing as well. By this time he was slightly agitated at being watched, but decided to be cordial nonetheless. "Good Morning", Harry said directly looking into the direction of the distorted glimmer. "Good day Harry" came a distinctive growl that Harry immediately placed with Mad-Eye Moody. "What are you doing up so early boy and if you noticed me here, where is your wand? It better not be in your bloody back pocket" growled Moody threateningly. "Well, I decided to get some exercise, and it's in my hand, you can't tell me that you didn't notice me draw it while stretching." "Now that you mention it, I was wondering what you were doing, good job." "Hey Moody, is there anyone more knowledgeable in magic than Professor Dumbledore that's on our side." "Why?" "Just curious" Harry responded while pausing from doing some pushups. "Well, there is Nicholas Flamel, but he is kinda neutral after their argument with Albus a couple of years ago. besides him, all the other noteworthy scholars died during Grindelwand's or Voldermort's first reign." "Oh", there was a slight pause, and then Harry said "Well, I better get started before those crazy muggles wake up." As Harry ran, he wondered why he had ever stopped running for pleasure in the first place. From his youth, he remembered the thrill he got from running, but at the time it he ran out of necessity to avoid the 'Harry Hunters' gang; however, now running seemed almost therapeutic because it helped him clear his mind almost as good as flying, but soon enough Harry started to feel the effects of his physical exertion and quickly decided to take a quick breather. As Harry sat on a nearby bench, he silently amended his plans for the day. He was adamant about preparing himself for the worst, and the first thing he needed to do was learning everything he could so that he could fine tune his strengths and discover his weaknesses. The next thing Harry needed was information on him; whether it be legal, prophecy based, or ancestral. Harry was tired of the whole Wizarding World knowing and withholding information that was important or detrimental to his survival. Lastly, Harry realized while looking down at his flip flop trainers, was that he needed to get new clothes and anything that would aid his learning, growth, and physical prowess. As Harry jogged, he decided to send Hermione a letter to ask her if she knew of any muggle tools that he could use to make an updatable list of spells, or a way to secretly store information that he found out about him. HHHH When Harry got home, he quickly snuck upstairs and took a shower, prepared breakfast, while sneaking himself an extra bacon and egg sandwich, before starting his daily chores. The day flew by and the most notable thing that happened was that Mad-Eye Moody gave him a warning not to be too predictable in the paths he took to run, as they would be unsupervised, and an amusing conversation that Harry had with a baby snake while weeding the garden. As soon as Harry finished with his chores, he took another shower and made his way to his room so he could write his letters and begin studying his school books. As Harry sat at his desk wondered what he would write to the famous Nicholas Flamel, but after his fifth draft Harry was satisfied. From the drafts, he wrote  
  
Dear Mr. Flamel,  
  
Hello, my name is Harry Potter. First and foremost, I would like to apologize for your loss of the Sorcerer' Stone. My intent was to keep the stone from Voldermort, not to lead to its destruction or inadvertently hastening your lifespan. For its destruction and the resulting consequences I apologize. Aside from that I am writing this letter in the hopes that I can learn from you. In your life I know that you have seen and experienced several things for which you are revered. I was wondering if you could help me with the problem that now plagues the Wizarding World as well as a personal matter that I am dealing with. More specifically I was wondering if you could send me the titles to some useful spell books so that I can prepare myself for the inevitable battle between myself and Voldermort. If possible I was also wondering if you could refer me to some books that contain strange talents and abilities that wizards possess and master. The next issue that I would like to discuss with you is of a personal matter. I was wondering if you knew any of my relatives. I know that this is a rather unusual request, but I was wondering if you could tell me about them if you do. I am asking because I am tired of people knowing more about me, my family, and my ancestors affairs than I do. It pains me when I discover secrets that I have been kept in the dark about those who were taken from me prematurely. In addition, it angers me when certain people, the media, and other factions make analogies and comparisons to the emotional temperament, intellectual level, and character traits that I have no idea about, so I figured if people are going to make the fore mentioned associations that I should at least know where their basis comes from. If you could help me, I would be greatly appreciative, and if not thank you for at least listening to my rambling. Once again, I am sorry for your losses.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
After finishing the first letter he was really satisfied with himself, he had written so many drafts trying to make it sound very verbose, so that Mr. Flamel wouldn't immediately dismiss him as another daft admirer or disrespectful teenager because Harry desperately wanted the knowledge that Flamel could give him. The second letter to Hermione was tons easier for Harry to write because he had some ideas on what he wanted, but he wanted to run them by Hermione before making his final decisions. Harry had a smile on his face as he wrote.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
First of all, I was wondering how you were. I know that I have been a prat this past year, and I have to apologize for my actions this past year and for not listening to you. I know that you were injured at the Ministry building and I was wondering if you were okay. Personally, I am fine. I am coping as best as could be expected, but a letter that I received from Sirius helped me out a lot. I am really happy for you and Ron. At first I was a little jealous because I thought it would change our group, but then I realized that change isn't always bad. With that in mind, I need your help, no not with schoolwork or girls.this time.Anyway I have taken to studying, and I was wondering what the best way to store information was. I am trying to learn as much as I can for the upcoming war because I know that I am Voldermort's prime target, and I was looking for a way to store data and update it when needed. If you know of any useful muggle of magical tools that would help, please let e know. Well, its getting late and I have some studying to do.I never thought I would be saying that.yeah, well if you could write soon I'll owe you one. Hey, can you keep this letter secret, well besides from Ron, who is probably reading over your shoulder right now. Hey mate. Thanks  
  
Harry  
  
After finishing the letters, Harry sealed them and gave Hedwig instructions and tied the letters to her leg. As she was leaving, Harry watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. Harry then decided to go downstairs and get dinner before starting his intensive study session.  
  
Thank you for my two reviews. Let me know what you think of the story, and if you like where it's headed. I will try to have another update by tomorrow. Kakole  
  
P.S. Betas wanted 


	4. Help From Strange Places

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
Guardian of Magic  
  
By: Kakole  
  
Chapter Four: Help From Strange Places  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with a huge headache, he had gone over his first year charms book three times the previous night, and he now had a greater grasp on how his magic worked. While he was changing his clothing for his morning run, he mentally broke down some of the more powerful spells he knew. As he was stretching, Harry went over the pronunciation of said spells, and reviewed his hand movements in an attempt to determine if he could make his spells more effective. Then while running, he wondered if he could alter or add certain similar spells together to increase the strength. He figured that there had to be certain books on this subject, so he put the thought aside and focused on running.  
  
When he turned the corner to return to #4 Privet Drive, he was too rapt up in his thoughts, so he didn't notice when Tonks appeared of nowhere; so Harry ran into her full force. "Oww, that bloody hurt.Watch where your going" yelled Tonks, pain present in her voice. Harry got to his feet after untangling himself from her and looked at his friend. Tonks had kept what looked like her real appearance, and by what Harry was seeing; she was a very attractive woman. "Tonks.Is this your real appearance" Harry asked as he helped her up. "Yea.you don't like it" she responded in an annoyed and depressed tone. "No, that's not what I meant, I was just thinking that you should be yourself more.You're quite the eyeful" Harry said while taking in her lithe form. Harry looked at her fully when she finally stood, and he could truthfully say that she had a pretty face and a petite but curvy build. In other words, she was what other women called voluptuous. Harry also realized that she always kept relatively close to her natural appearance around Harry. After all of the deception he had endured, she wanted to be as genuine with him as possible.  
  
As Tonks dusted herself off, Harry noticed that she had a nasty gash and bruise on her right arm; without thinking, Harry grabbed her left arm and led her to his house. Upon opening the front door, Harry motioned for her to be quiet while Harry looked for any signs of the Dursleys. When Harry was satisfied, he again took her hand and led him to his room. Once inside his room, Harry sat a surprised Tonks on his bed, put his finger to his lips motioning for her to be quiet, and slipped out of the room. Within a few minutes Harry was back carrying a first aid kit. While Harry tended her wounds, he could feel Tonks' eyes fixed on him unwaveringly. It was a little unnerving, even if he had grown used to it.  
  
"What are you staring at me for?"  
  
"I'm not staring at you." Tonks said weakly.  
  
"Yeah, right. And Voldemort's not evil in the slightest." Harry retorted.  
  
"How did you know, anyway?"  
  
"Your eyes were practically boring holes through me. What's up?"  
  
"I miss Sirius, I know Moony is distraught, how are you coping." Tonks murmured in a small voice. Harry looked up at her, slightly shocked to see her crying.  
  
"I'm surviving, if that's what you mean, but I miss him a lot. I see his death every night when I go to sleep. I fell apart when I had to come back here, but I have gotten better since the letter." He murmured, sitting next to her.  
  
"What letter" questioned Tonks. Harry went over to his desk, handed her the letter, and went to go change while she read it.  
  
When Harry returned, Tonks was balling. She tried to wipe the tears that were falling heavily. Again without thinking, Harry scooped her into a hug and started whispering soothing words in her ears. When she finally calmed down, he released her and said "That's better. I hate to see pretty women crying." Tonks looked at him and cheekily replied "Taking his letter seriously are you, trying to chat me up are you." Harry blushed deeply and said "Not in the slightest, I'm only stating a fact." Tonks colored slightly.  
  
"Thanks for showing me the letter, I know that it was rather personal."  
  
"It's okay, you're my friend. With everyone keeping secrets from everyone, it's kind of refreshing to be able to talk to someone openly."  
  
"So you consider me your friend?"  
  
"Well yea.you are one of the only people that is straight and truthful with me. I really need people like you around me when I do what needs to be done." "What are you talking about 'doing what needs to be done', what's that all about. You better not be talking about going after Voldermort on your own."  
  
"No.I'm not going after him now, but you know the prophecy he wanted.Well it said in the final battle it was going to be me and him. So, I am gonna train hard for as long as I can."  
  
"Wow. The order never knew. Does Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Who do you think heard the original prophecy?"  
  
"Really, why would he keep something so important from us" said Tonks with frustration in her voice.  
  
"You weren't the only one. I only found out after Sirius' death. How do you think I felt, he's known since before my parents were killed? Don't you think I have." said Harry with unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god Harry, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault In any case, it won't stop me from ending all this. It just means that I will never look at Dumbledore the same.I don't know if I will ever trust him again.He's so manipulative. I mean every time he wanted to speak with me, the whole time while probably using legumency on me.It just angers me to no end."  
  
There was a silence for a long time, and then Tonks said "What can I do to help?" "Well, I just started rereading all my textbooks, but I will need to go to Diagon Alley for some more books and things. I also need to get some personal things.I'm tired of dressing in hand me down rags. If you could help me, I would be in your debt."  
  
Tonks looked at him for a long time and said "Yeah, I suppose I could do that. You know that Sirius would be so proud of you, you know. He was always going on about you when you weren't around. I know it may have seemed like he thought of you as another James at times, but he never saw you like that. You were Harry to him. Not Harry Potter, and certainly not James Potter. You surprised him so many times Harry - like when you set up the DA. I guess he saw you in a different light after that - he never really understood why you weren't always ready to take unnecessary risks to have a little fun - he began to understand your motivations after that. He really respected you, you know. He saw himself in you just a little bit, so if you only want me to help you get to Diagon Alley for books, if you need help training, or if you need someone to talk to; then I'm your girl. That is if you can put up with my clumsiness."  
  
Tonks was crying freely again, but there was a smile on her face. Harry could feel tears on his own face, and even though he didn't know what he could do to calm her, he instinctually reached forward and palmed her face in his hands and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Harry then pulled her into a very tight hug that lasted at least five minutes. As Harry was let her go, he kissed her on the forehead, and said "It would be my honor to 'put up with your clumsiness." While saying those words, Harry was staring directly into her deep brown eyes, and she knew he was being completely honest.  
  
After looking at the clock, Tonks let out a small shriek "My shift is almost up. I have to go, but I will be back soon with a definite answer." Tonks gave him another quick hug, and then ran back to her post. As she was running, she reflected on the hug that they had shared. 'I've never felt as safe as when I was in his arms, whoever he ends up will be a very lucky woman.' Within the next minute, her relief arrived, and she disapparated from Privet Drive.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the Dursleys, when his Uncle Vernon came into the room and said "Boy, I heard two voices, who is in your room?"  
  
"Oh that was one of the Order members; she just came to check in on me. It was one of the people you met at the train station" Harry answered noncommittally.  
  
"Why did she come here, haven't you been writing letters to those people?"  
  
"Yes, but she wasn't convinced that you weren't treating me okay, she said that one of the other people had stopped by and seen me doing work outside. She said that they had been observing me doing my chores for a while now, and she just wanted to make sure that you weren't working me too hard" lied Harry smoothly.  
  
Vernon sputtered and started coloring deeply. Harry was unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face, so he turned back to the eggs on the stove in order not to be seen. When they were done, Harry distributed them and sat down to eat. "So what am I doing today" questioned Harry while looking down at his plate.  
  
"Nothing, there isn't any work to be done" answered Uncle Vernon with haste. "When are those people coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, she said that she would be dropping by periodically to check on me."  
  
"Very well boy, you may go to your room" Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
Harry didn't give him time to change his mind; he was up the stair and in his room in a flash. Once there, Harry took out his Transfiguration book, some ink and parchment and started rereading and taking notes.  
  
Things continued in this fashion for several days until Saturday morning. Today was Tonks off day and they had decided to drive to the Leaky Cauldron As Harry was returning from his morning run, he saw Tonks waiting for him at his front door. When he was close enough, Harry tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away protesting that he was sweaty and stinky. Harry raised an eyebrow to her but said nothing as he led her to his room. Sitting on her perch was Hedwig. Upon seeing her, Harry totally forgot that Tonks was present, and lunged at the tired snowy owl. Hedwig looked at him as if he was mad, but when Harry began stroking her feathers and whispering words of encouragement and gratitude, she warmed to him considerably. Tonks stood silently and watched as Harry cared for the owl, while reaffirming her earlier suspicion that his girlfriend or wife would be a very lucky woman indeed. After relieving Hedwig of her burden and feeding her, Harry took off his shirt, and was reaching for his towel when he heard a gasp. Harry spun around and came face to face with a shocked Tonks.  
  
"How did you get those marks on your back?"  
  
"My Uncle came home from work drunk a couple of times" replied Harry, while doing his best to not look in Tonks eyes. When she was about to say something, Harry said "I don't want to talk about it.can you wait here for a bit, I'll be done with my shower in two shakes." Before she could respond Harry was already out of the room, so she walked over to the dozing snowy owl and started petting her. Hedwig looked at Tonks as if she was sizing her up, but then she hooted in approval and went back to sleep. While watching the owls antics Tonks mind was ablaze. 'I wonder why he never said anything, how long has this been going on, how can he be so passive, how is it that he is still a loving and kind person after that'. Tonks thought about the last thought for a long time before thinking 'Harry has been through so much, and he still has a lot to go through. I don't think I could do it'. Tonks thoughts were interrupted when Harry reappeared.  
  
"Aren't you gonna read your letters?"  
  
"I will do that on the way, what about my hug" Harry asked while mock pouting.  
  
Tonks laughed and gave him a big hug. "When did you become such a charmer?"  
  
"Well if I am going to take Sirius advice seriously, I have to practice on someone; and who better than a pretty lady that happens to be my friend."  
  
"Your incorrigible" said Tonks with a smile. All the while wondering if Harry really found her attractive, or if he was just trying to chat her up like most of the men she knew.  
  
"That's not exactly a bad thing, a guy could do worse than trying to use his charm on a stunningly beautiful, gifted Auror" Harry countered with a huge grin.  
  
"A woman can live on complements you know, you better stop before you're stuck with me" replied Tonks while playfully fluttering her eyes. They both laughed. Then Harry said "You act like I would complain.Anyway, are you ready to go?" While speaking, Harry was walking out of his bedroom, and it was because he didn't want her to see him blush; however, had he looked back, Harry would have seen that he wasn't alone in blushing.  
  
When they got into the relatively new looking car, Harry couldn't help himself when he asked "When did you learn to drive?"  
  
Tonks got this far away look in her eyes as she responded "My father was a muggle, and driving was one of the one things he taught me before he passed away."  
  
"I'm sorry Tonks; I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant memories"  
  
"That's okay, what's in that package. If it's a letter from an admirer I will be offended" Tonks said with a mock pout.  
  
Harry laughed and said "Even if it was from an admirer, I could never have a relationship with anyone who thought of me as 'The Harry Potter' instead of plain old Harry."  
  
Tonks looked at him thoughtfully for a minute, but then said "Stop delaying."  
  
Harry laughed but opened the first letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm feeling better everyday. It's also good that you aren't blaming yourself for things that were out of your control. Ron and I are so happy that you are talking to us again, we wanted to tell you on the train right after it happened, but you weren't the best company.  
  
Anyway, the best tool for storing editing and classifying information would be muggle computers. The closest thing that the Wizarding World has to what you want would be the Quick Quotes Quill that writes down what you are thinking. The downside would be if you made a mistake, you would have to get a new piece of parchment. In my opinion, it would be more effective and a little cheaper if you got a computer, or specifically a laptop. Well, study hard, and send me some books when you're finished with them. Also if you're serious about getting into shape, join a gym that offers self defense classes.  
  
P.S. Send me updates too  
  
Good Luck With Your Project  
  
Love Hermione  
  
"Oh, quite the steamy love letter" joked Tonks "Now the other one, it has to be something good like a betrothal letter or something."  
  
Harry scowled at her, but started reading the letter aloud.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I hope this letter receives you well because I was quite surprised to hear from you. Firstly, let me tell you that I am not angry at you for the destruction of the Sorcerer' Stone. That battle lies between Albus and I, and that's only because he didn't allow me to use the stone again before destroying it. Furthermore, I have lived a more than full life, so seeing what follows is something I am looking forward to.  
  
Secondly, pertaining to the personal matter that you spoke about, I regret to inform you that I didn't know any of your ancestors because I was living outside of the country for the last 250 years. However, I do know that the Potter line was a direct descendent of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw line. For more information, I would recommend you contact a good friend of mine, Anthony Greengrass, because he specializes in things like that and he is very discreet.  
  
Lastly, I would be delighted to help you. In fact, I have included the Kame Stone with this letter. This stone helps a wizard reach his potential because it shows the wizard what areas of magic he or she is gifted in. This is a priceless artifact that was used in the days of old when wizard apprenticeships were still common. You may have the stone providing you keep it safe and pass it down when you see fit. Write me and tell me what you come out with or if you have difficulty finding books on a specific subject let me know. I have an extensive library and I will lend you some good books.  
  
Best of Luck,  
  
Nicolas Flamel  
  
"Wow, too be so young, you are pretty well respected and connected, not to mention that fact that you're actually related to two of the founders of Hogwarts" said Tonks.  
  
"Thanks, I guess I am.Sorry to disappoint you about the steamy love letter though."  
  
"It's alright, there's always next time."  
  
"I don't think so; nobody is interested in me, why would they be. I'm short, underweight, and if a girl did like me they would probably be targeted by Voldermort" replied Harry while taking the Kame Stone out of the wrapping.  
  
"You don't truly believe that do you?"  
  
"And what if I do." "Well then you are seriously mistaken. Now that I think about it what ever happened to that girl that you were dating?"  
  
"Don't make me laugh, Cho was Cedric's old girlfriend. Whenever she wasn't depressed about Cedric, she was jealous about the amount of time I spent with Hermione."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem.hey this stone is really cool, it just told me that I had two Animagi forms."  
  
Tonks temporarily lost control of the car, and screeched "What did you just say?"  
  
"The stone says that I have two animal forms, but it didn't say what they were. I'm not gonna use the stone until were there though, it doesn't seem as if you can take any surprises" joked Harry.  
  
Tonks glared at Harry and said "Real funny mister, and for your information we should be there in about ten minutes."  
  
While Tonks was driving, Harry was looking out the window. Outside the window, Harry spied a nice courthouse, and an idea popped into his head. "Tonks can we stop by that building for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, can I ask why?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask a court clerk a question." "Okay. This is against my better judgment, but I expect a full explanation when you get back."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
So Tonks parked in front of the ornate building, and said that she would wait in the car if Harry would allow her to use the stone. Harry quickly agreed, and was in the building before Tonks had a chance to reconsider.  
  
Once Harry was inside, he approached the main desk, and asked the receptionist where he had to go to fill out the form to emancipate minors. The receptionist looked up at Harry and saw the way he was dressed, and said that she would personally take him to a judge. Within 45 minutes, Harry exited the courthouse a new man. All he had to do was tell them that his parents and godfather were both deceased, that his other relatives never really cared for him, and that when he was younger his Uncle beat him for not completing his chores while intoxicated. The judge personally wanted Harry to press charges, but Harry declined. When Harry got back in the car he gave Tonks a big hug and a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
"What was that for, and what took you so long?"  
  
"Well, I originally went in there trying to ask a question, but the receptionist took pity on me and took me to see a Judge. To make a long story short, I am a new man; I legally no longer have to stay with the Dursleys or will be prohibited from doing magic."  
  
Tonks wasn't exactly a happy camper. "Harry, do you know what you have done? Do you know how much trouble I will get into? I could be fired." Tonks was frantic now, and Harry hated seeing her like that.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tonks, I didn't mean for anything to happen, I will tear up the papers if it will help you keep your job. Don't be angry with me please. I don't want to lose you as a friend. What can I do to make this situation right again."  
  
When Tonks looked at Harry her heart almost broke, he was close to tears because she was mad at him and he didn't want to lose her as a friend. She remembered the marks on his back, and she had seen him outside doing chores in the sweltering heat, while his relatives sat inside eating ice cream. Then she thought about the stories she had heard about him living in a cupboard for the first eleven years of his life. She then realized that Harry would have done this eventually with or without her and she regretted blowing up at him.  
  
"Its okay Harry, but you have to promise me that you will try to refrain from using spells even though you are legally able to."  
  
Harry quickly agreed then said "Do you still want to be friends, I wont be mad if you don't want to since it was my fault." but Harry didn't get the chance to finish before Tonks nearly squeezed the life out of him with a hug. "Its okay Harry, I don't see why it's so special you to be friends with a klutz like me, but I won't stop you."  
  
Once Harry could breathe again he said "As you know, I don't have many friends, I never have. When I was younger, Dudley me beat up but he didn't stop there. He would also beat up anyone who wanted to be friends with me, and then tell my relatives that I was acting up in school. If anyone came by the house looking for me, I would be locked in my cupboard for days without food. Now I really value friendship.With you its different though, you have gained my trust, you're always honest with me, and you would actually give up your day off to spend time with me. The only people who usually treat me like that are the Weasley's and Hermione. With Ron and Hermione together now, I didn't want to crowd them. I don't know what I was thinking, but I was hoping that we could hang out at Grimmaud Place later on this summer, while Ron and Hermione do their own thing." While Harry spoke his eyes were downcast as if he knew that when he looked at Tonks, he would see rejection in her eyes.  
  
Tonks was lost in thought for a few minutes. 'I never knew that he truly thought about me as a true friend. His life must have truly been hell, I wonder if he will ever have peace'. Then she asked Harry to look at her. When he lifted his eyes, she could see the hope in his eyes, but what she saw in abundance was resignation. She saw that he was already expecting the worst and it stirred something in her. "I will be your friend for as long as you will have me, and I like spending time with you. Maybe when you get to Grimmaud Place we can hang out a lot more."  
  
"You mean it."  
  
"Yup, now if were through here, I think we have a lot of shopping to do." With that they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Once there, the two went straight through Diagon Alley to Gringotts. Since Tonks had to get some gold too, they shared a cart. Harry saw first hand that Tonks was not struggling for money, but when she saw his vaults, she was left speechless. There were a few piles of shillings and knuts toward the front of the vault, but there were also gold galleons as far as the eye could see, and the fact that this was only his first vault made her wonder why he wanted to be an Auror. While Tonks was in a daze, Harry grabbed two preloaded hefty sacks of galleons and started looking for his birthday present. After a while, Harry found his fathers old Auror trunk and pressed the button to shrink it. Once he had done that, Harry found a book bag that had a letter with Sirius' messy scrawl on it. Harry knew that he didn't have time to read it now, so he grabbed the trunk, letter and bag and made his way to the cart. Tonks didn't say anything to him the whole trip back to the main level. Once they were back inside the bank, Harry walked to a goblin and exchanged some money into muggle currency.  
  
Once outside the bank, Harry directed them to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor, where he treated them both to huge ice cream sundaes. "What are you trying to do to me? If I eat this, I'll get fat" protested Tonks, while eating happily. "Trust me, nobody will mind if you gain or lose a couple pounds. You have what us guys call the full package, and if someone does say anything send them to me and I'll sort them out proper."  
  
Tonks laughed and replied "Will you now."  
  
Harry nodded and went back to his sundae. When he was almost finished with his ice cream, he took out the stone, and decided to see what all of his talents were so he could get the corresponding books. Tonks took out some parchment and a quill and set it down in front of Harry, while trying not to disturb him. When he opened his eyes, he thanked her and started writing. He did this a couple more times in between bites until he was finished. When he was finished, he handed the list over to Tonks. She looked at it and gasped. It said that Harry had talent in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Summoning, Enchantment, slight Beast Speaking capabilities, Dual Animagi forms with a slight inclination toward magical creatures, slight healing capabilities, strong Elemental capabilities, a slight telepathy, with the corresponding strong Occulemency and Legemency, and the ability to bond with a familiar. After she put the list down she stared at Harry until he cleared his throat. She looked at him sheepishly, but he just said "Kinda overwhelming isn't it. I wonder what it would say if Dumbledore held it?" "You're telling me, all the thing said about me was stuff that I already knew. Well, except for me being able to be an Animagus."  
  
"Wow, that's neat, do you want to become one" Harry asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yea, it could really help me when I go on missions."  
  
Harry was thoughtful for a few minutes, and then said "Would you want to train with me when we get to Grimmaud Place?"  
  
"Sure it's a date" said Tonks while watching Harry blush with much amusement. Once they had finished their ice cream they headed for Flourish & Blotts bookstore and ordered the books, they were told it would take some time to get their order, so they left. The next destination was the Apothecary, where Harry purchased a very expensive Master brewers kit; which contained a little of every ingredient known to wizards. After putting it in his trunk, the two shoppers hit muggle London. They stopped at an electronics store where Harry purchased a nice laptop, a CD player, and a nice stereo. They went to a music store where Harry bought a ton of CD's including some of the newer punk music for Tonks, then the proceeded to the Optometrist, where Harry got two new pairs of glasses and several pairs of contacts. The final stop in muggle London was the clothing store. Harry and Tonks spent the better portion of the Afternoon picking out clothing. By the time they exited the store, Harry had an entire wardrobe. They stored all their purchases in his trunk and stopped to get dinner at a nice Italian Café, throughout dinner, Tonks teased Harry and said that he was trying to seduce her; however, Harry was able to shut her up when he asked "Okay so you know that I am trying to seduce you, is it working?" After saying those words, Tonks went a brilliant shade of purple and changed the subject.  
  
After dinner they made their way back to Diagon Alley. Their first stop was to Madame Malkins Robes for All Occaisions. Here Harry picked up some robes for himself and Tonks, and had Madame Malkin put indefinite charms on all the clothes and robes so that if they grew that the clothes would adjust. She told them that it would take her an additional twenty minutes, so they went back to the bookstore and picked up their order. Harry decided to go get some wand polish while Tonks wanted to go to the stationary store so they split up. Upon entering the store, Mr. Ollivander greeted him by handing him another wand without giving Harry any reasons. Much like his 11' holly, this wand sent sparks flying everywhere. In fact the only thing Ollivander said was "Very curios indeed." Harry decided to get the wand, but he also got two wand holsters. Once finished, Harry met Tonks at the counter, and discretely paid her bill without her noticing. Once they exited the store, they noticed that it was becoming dark, so they decided to call an end to the day once they picked up their purchases. After getting their robes and clothes tucked into the trunk securely, Harry and Tonks made their way toward the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
On their way to the Leaky Cauldron, they saw a group of people wearing black cloaks accosting some Diagon Alley patrons. Tonks watched them warily as they passed. Harry could have sworn he saw one of the group focus in on his scar, so he subconsciously took out his two wands. None of the shoppers noticed the tension between the two groups, until the group of thugs, donned masks and started firing curses at Harry and Tonks. Pandemonium broke out in Diagon Alley as Harry grabbed Tonks around the waist, and dove behind a street vendors concession stand. Within seconds after that, Diagon Alley was a battlefield. Curses were flying, and the poor shoppers were screaming and running for cover. Harry stood behind the cover shouting curses ferociously; he personally took out five of the twelve attackers by himself. Tonks was having a harder time, she had taken out five Death Eaters by herself, but the last two wizards had a firm grasp on the Dark Arts, and were starting to corner her. Harry, without thinking conjured a rope around one of the Death Eaters, and while his movement was restricted, Harry stunned him. Once the last Death Eater saw that all of his comrades had lost, he started throwing Unforgivable Curses around like they were simple stunners. Harry saw Tonks dodge a Killing Curse, but she tripped in the process, and Harry saw an Imperious Curse and Cruciatus Curse heading straight for her. Without thinking, Harry jumped in front of the curses. Harry felt his mind submerge under what felt like ice water, and he was able to throw it off just as the Cruciatus hit him. Harry gritted his teeth and stared at the shocked Death Eater. With all the pain Harry was feeling, he had a hard time focusing, but he channeled those feelings of pain and anger into his curse. Harry pointed both wands at the scared Death Eater and yelled "Stupefy". The force of the spell knocked Harry off his feet, and he saw the Death Eater fall to the ground. His mask fell off, and the only thing Harry noticed before passing out was the man's blonde hair.  
  
Throughout the last seconds of the battle, Aurors and Order members had arrived just in to see Harry jump in front of the two curses. It was a rumor that Harry could throw off the Imperious Curse, but it was another thing to see it in person. When they saw what hit him next, they started running while shooting curses at the remaining Death Eater. Most spells missed, others were dodged. Then out of nowhere, the Aurors and Order see Harry, raise two wands and yell 'Stupefy' with so much force, that it sent tingles down their spines. When the Death Eater was hit, it looked like his body was systematically shutting down, and a couple people thought that the Death Eater was dead. Upon closer inspection, the Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew, was still breathing, but nobody knew what to make of it because his eyes were still open.  
  
The people who had witnessed the battle were starting to gather around Harry, who was being cradled like a baby, by an emotional distraught Tonks. He mind was a mess, and all she could do was cry and cradle Harry while rocking back and forth.  
  
When Harry started to come around, the first thing he noticed was the embrace he was in, the second was the water that was hitting his face. As he opened his eyes, the crowd started to cheer before the Aurors started doing crowd control. As Harry looked up, he saw Tonks tear streaked face, her eyes held worry and another emotion he couldn't place. Before he could think about it further, she started yelling at him for doing something stupid. She started crying anew, and beat on his chest. When she was all tired out she said "We need to talk later" and stood dropping Harry in the process, and went to go speak with the closest Auror. When she returned, she was all business, and she spoke in a calm detached manner. "Harry it's time to go, the Aurors and Order want to have a word with you, but they have decided to postpone your debriefing. If you will follow me, I will escort you home." With that she unceremoniously turned around and started walking away.  
  
Once Tonks got Harry into the car, she really started yelling at him. "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt or worse. What would we do then, what would I do?" Tonks didn't say anything else; she just pulled over and started crying. Whenever Harry tried to say something, she yelled at him, and when he tried to comfort her, she just squirmed out of his embrace. The rest of the trip to Privet Drive was a silent affair. When they arrived in front of the house Harry waited until Tonks looked at him. Once she looked up Harry said "I know that your mad at me, but when you want to talk to me either owl me or come over, but like you said, we need to talk, and it seems like that's only going to happen when you calm down." With that Harry opened the door, and walked to his house without looking back. After Harry got inside, he resized his trunk and was making his way to the bathroom for a shower when the doorbell went off. The Dursleys were in the den watching some program, so Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry to get the door. When Harry answered the door, he came face to face with a fuming Tonks. Before Harry could say anything, she slapped him with so much force that he stumbled backwards. Then Tonks pushed past Harry and headed for his room. Harry was left gaping at the empty doorway. After a couple of minutes, Harry went upstairs, took a long shower in an attempt to let Tonks cool down. Harry was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the door. "Harry if you don't get your scrawny butt in here soon, I will hex you into oblivion prophecy or not." That was all Harry needed to hear. Within a minute flat Harry was fully dressed in his pajamas and in his room.  
  
"Now before I kill you myself, you are going to explain to me why you jumped in front of those curses."  
  
Harry thought for a minute, then answered truthfully "I don't fully understand why I did it, in my head I knew that I could throw off the Imperious, and I wasn't sure if you could.I would prefer to throw off the curse then have to fight you because I know I would lose. I know I wouldn't fight back. I know this is going to sound kind of corny, but another part of me would rather endure pain than those close to me. In that split second I heard my mother sacrificing herself for me, I saw Ron on that knight sacrificing himself so I could advance and face Voldermort, I saw Hermione petrified, I saw Cedric dying in front of me, I saw Sirius falling through the veil. In that split second I made my decision, and I don't regret it. While I was under the Cruciatus Curse for some reason I remembered your hair smelling like strawberries, I remembered all our witty banter, you klutzy nature that makes you endearing, and the warmth I feel from your hugs. If you want to be mad at me, go ahead. I am satisfied with the decision I made and I would do it again." After his monologue, Harry focused on folding and storing his clothes, while his laptop charged and his stereo played a contemporary song at a low volume. When Harry had finished putting his old belongings into his new trunk, he looked up at Tonks, whom had been watching him the entire time. "I'm not going to break if you don't watch me you know" stated Harry in an attempt to break the ice. Tonks response was a primal growl so Harry reckoned it would be safer to be quiet. When Harry was finished, he took out the book bag that Sirius had left him with the letter. "While you're here, would you like to look at this with me?" Tonks slowly nodded, and whispered "I don't think I could take any more surprises right now, but I will come over next week sometime." Harry nodded. Since nothing was being said between the two, Harry laid down on his bed with his book and notepad, and began taking notes. He was almost finished with his fifth year books when he started to doze off. Before falling asleep, Harry motioned for Tonks to come sit on his bed beside him. "Tonks can you do me a big favor before I forget. Can you put an unbreakable charm on my laptop and stereo? When she did, Harry pulled her into a half hug. He was more asleep than awake, but when he snuggled into Tonks, he whispered "I did it because your special" after saying that Harry gave her a gentle but sleepy kiss on her forehead, and dropped into dreamland. Tonks carefully and reluctantly extracted herself Harry's embrace and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Harry" "Goodnight Nyphie" Harry slurred. Tonks had to resist the urges to laugh and throttle him simultaneously as she made her way to the door.  
  
I would like to thank everyone that has read my story, and for those of you who reviewed. The only thing I can say is I hope you like it. I read the reviews, so keep me posted if you have any questions. I hope I answered the question about the argument between Flamel and Dumbledore adequately. Oh, and know that I will not make Harry into some super hero. It will take him a great deal of time to master his new skills. Happy Holidays.  
  
Kakole 


	5. When Everything Changed

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
Guardian Of Magic  
  
By: Kakole  
  
Chapter Five: When Everything Changed  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up after a refreshing sleep. When he looked around his room, the first thing that he noticed was that Tonks was nowhere to be seen. That fact didn't trouble him greatly, but he was a little depressed that she left while still mad at him. As Harry got up and prepared to go for his morning run, he mentally went through all of the prior days activities. When Harry got outside and started doing his stretches, he felt more than the usual pair of eyes on him, so as he started jogging, he took a different path, so that if he was followed, he would know all hiding spots available to him. When Harry got into a rhythm, he focused on going further faster, than the day before. However, Harry's sense of tranquility was destroyed because he couldn't stop thinking about Tonks crying and how bad it made him feel. When Harry was finished with his warm down exercises, he went and took a quick shower and dressed in some of his new clothes. Before fixing breakfast for the family, Harry looked through the reference book and found a small yet close gym that offered self defense courses. Harry made it a point to go there some time that day to request a membership.  
  
While Harry was making breakfast, his Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen complaining about him being a useless bum when she took notice to his new clothing. "Where did you get those, it's not like your kind have real jobs. I bet you and that harlot stole them. I would call the police if I thought that those people wouldn't interfere." Harry's aunt kept complaining, but Harry tuned her out. Harry was distributing the food when his uncle came in the room demanding to know where Harry received his new clothing. Harry simple replied that one of the Order members took him shopping. When they asked where they got their money, Harry remained quiet.  
  
"Boy, you will answer me, or you will not eat."  
  
"Okay, I won't eat then" replied Harry in a bored tone.  
  
"You will do the chores that you have been neglecting lately, or I will put you out on the street where your kind belongs."  
  
"Why can't Dudley do it, I have been your personal slave for 15 years and I am sick of it. If you want to kick me out, I will be gone by the end of the day, but I want you to write up a contract saying that you want nothing to do with me, and that you will not come looking for me if you change your mind. I want it in writing that you don't mind not having the blood protection over you house keeping you safe. Once you have written it and signed it, in the presence of a witness, I will be out of your house for good and never come back. I mean never. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"What are you hiding boy" questioned Vernon.  
  
"Do you really want to know, it would involve me talking about my kind."  
  
"Yes" responded Petunia before Vernon could say anything.  
  
"Very well. The same person that killed my parents is trying to take over the entire continent. When I was one year old, he broke into my parent's home, and killed them with a killing curse. If you watch the news and hear about a mysterious unexplainable death where the victim or victims were perfectly healthy and the next moment dead, then they were probably the recipient of a killing curse. Now back to what I was saying, he came to our house and killed my parents. My mother sacrificed herself so that I could live and so when he tried to curse me it backfired and killed him instead. The reason that I came to live with you is because of my mother's blood. Since she sacrificed herself, there is protection for me and you while I stay here."  
  
"If that man died while trying to kill you, then why are you still here?"  
  
"Because he had followers that were loyal to him, that were looking for me."  
  
"I still don't see why you have to stay with us now."  
  
"Let me finish. During my fourth year, I was kidnapped, and a very dark ritual was performed in which they forcibly took my blood and resurrected Voldermort. Last summer, they sent Dementors to Surrey in an attempt to kill us. Most grown wizards cannot produce a patronus, which is the only thing that can harm them. To make a long story short, I am here to protect you now, because I am fully capable of looking after myself. I have been fighting evil since I was 11, and now I am pretty good at it. In fact myself and Tonks, the female Auror, took on 12 Death Eaters and won. Again, I am here not for my own protection, but for yours." With that being said, Harry got up, and started walking toward the door.  
  
"You act like you're so important, like they made a movie about your life or something."  
  
Harry laughed then said "Would several books do?" The Dursleys were stunned; they never knew that Harry was so important in his world. However, the wheels in Vernon's head were turning fiercely.  
  
"Boy, you will do your chores, or I will forbid you to return to your abnormal world." Vernon had a huge grin on his face as he spoke.  
  
"You will do no such thing. As I said earlier, I am here to protect you not be used as your bargaining chip. Do you know what an Emancipated Minor is?"  
  
Vernon paled "Yes Vernon, it's what you think. I am now a legal adult, which means that I can perform magic legally or just leave you unprotected. I am only here so that my last living relatives remain so" stated Harry, for emphasis, Harry pulled his form from his back pocket and showed it to them. Harry was about to leave the room when Vernon said "Boy, my sister is coming for a visit and I will have none of your abnormality or this Voldie- whatsit will be the least of your worries. Harry spun around walked straight up to Vernon and looked him straight in the eyes and said. I will not tolerate ANYONE talking about my parents. If she can do that I will be cordial, I will even help out with chores to help you maintain appearances. However, should she cross the line, you will all remember me in fear. Don't you ever threaten me again; I have seen more death and faced things that would cause you to go insane. Don't tow the line with me." Harry continued to stare into Vernon's eyes until the older man averted his gaze. Harry turned on his heels and walked out of room. As soon as Harry got to his room, he wrote a quick letter to the Order requesting that he be moved. He knew that no matter how much he tried, his Aunt would go to extraordinary lengths to make sure that he was unhappy. After writing that letter, Harry wrote a letter to Nicolas Flamel thanking him for his kindness, he mentioned that he had given Harry the means to empower himself, and that he would be eternally grateful. Harry also included a list of his new found talents. Once Harry had finished the letters, he tied them to Hedwig's leg and told her to deliver the letters only when she was well rested.  
  
Instead of starting on a new book, Harry started revising all of his notes and storing them on his computer. After a couple hours, Harry's hands started to cramp up so he decided to take a break and go to the gym. As Harry walked down the stairs, he noticed that the Dursleys were in the kitchen sitting down for lunch. Harry waved and left. As Harry walked down the street, he could tell that there was only the usual person there watching him, and he wondered when he would hear from the mystery guest. Harry put those thoughts to the back of his mind, and started wondering when the Aurors and Order members would be around to question him. All he wanted was to be normal. Now, Harry realized that he would never be normal; in fact, all Harry wanted now was to limit his media exposure as he knew that the battle would make front page news today for sure. Then his thoughts gravitated toward Tonks, and he desperately hoped that he hadn't gotten her into any trouble.  
  
Before Harry could dwell on the issue, he arrived at the recently opened fitness center. When he went inside, he was conscious of the temperature change as well as the eyes that were on him. As he walked to the receptionist, he could feel at least six pairs of eyes on him. When he turned to confirm, he saw six people avert their gaze. Harry inwardly chuckled to himself as he asked the pretty young woman what self defense classes the gym offered. She gave him a list, and he chose to attend four out of five offered classes. After setting him up with a membership, Harry bought some work out clothes, changed, and went to meet his personal trainer. The man that greeted him could qualify as a half giant because he was so tall and muscular. The man, Bob, was built like a farm trained bull. He carried himself with grace and could usually be seen flirting with the female patrons. When Bob looked at Harry, he immediately tried to act condescendingly but Harry just ignored his verbal tirade and asked for another trainer. The next trainer, Gail was much nicer. She introduced herself and said "Don't mind Bob, he acts like that to all newbie's that is if you're male. So what are you looking to achieve. Do you want to bulk up, increase your stamina, tone yourself, or do you not have a clue?" "Well I want to bulk up a little bit, but my main goal is to improve my endurance and add a little definition. I don't want to end up like man-mountain over there." Gail laughed and showed him which machines he should use, the proper amount of repetitions he should do, and the acceptable weight. In total, they spent the entire time coming up with an adequate routine. After they finished, they both went to the self defense course.  
  
When Harry finished at the gym, he made his way home, and continued with his revision. He finished up just as the Dursleys were sitting down to dinner. When Harry started his meal, two delivery owls came through the open kitchen window. Harry took the letters, and read them while his uncle had a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"You have finally done it; they are kicking you out of that freak school of yours aren't they."  
  
"Quite the contrary, I just from our Prime Minister nominating me for an Order of Merlin award, he wants to go over the particulars of yesterdays battle."  
  
"Your lying let me see that." Harry snatched the letter and read it once, then again before saying "What is the Minister of Magic? I thought you said the Prime Minister."  
  
"The Minister of Magic is the highest position in our government, it is comparable to your Prime Minister position" Harry stated frankly.  
  
Harry ignored his uncles sputtering and opened the second letter, which was from Professor Dumbledore stating that someone would be by the corresponding day to debrief him on his actions during the battle. Harry desperately hoped that Tonks would be the Order member sent to talk to him, because he really wanted to speak with her, not to mention, he was waiting for her so he could open Sirius letter. Harry was deep in thought as he finished his dinner, and for once Harry didn't study after dinner, but went to bed. That night his scar was burning, and he could tell that Voldermort was not happy, but he didn't have a vision.  
  
Time flew by for Harry and his research was going extremely well. Harry had gone through several lengthy books on complex curses, and hexes; and he was becoming very adept in transfiguration theory. In addition, Harry had brewed the Animagi potion that told the brewer what animal they would become, and focused on Enchantments. With these two specialties, his regular research, workout/ self defense time, and the random chores Harry had no excess time. Both debriefings were concise and positive for the most part, but they were the least of Harry's worries. It was getting closer to the time when Harry knew his aunt would be arriving, but Dumbledore kept on refusing to move him like he expected Harry to blow a fuse. Another thing that worried Harry was the lack of replies from Tonks. Harry had written her twice with no responses. After two weeks, she sent a brief curt letter telling Harry to 'just open the damn letter', but Harry held out hope and waited for her.  
  
Then in the second week of July, the unspeakable happened. Marge came to Privet Drive and things would never be the same. The day started off like many others. Harry woke up early that morning went for his morning run. While Harry stretched, he thought about the chores he had to do. The previous week, Harry had come to an agreement with the Dursleys; Harry would do the gardening once a week and they would leave him alone. Today being Saturday, he prepared himself for the fortuitous task of weeding the garden. As he was running, Harry sensed that there was a second pair of eyes following him as he turned the corner. Harry mentally went a list of possible spells that he could use if there was a Death Eater present. Once he was adequately prepared, he focused on lengthening his strides in an attempt to get his limbs limber in case he had to do a lot of dodging, and subconsciously Harry took a shorter route than usual in an attempt to conserve energy. When he returned home, the first thing Harry noticed was a rental car parked in the driveway. "Well Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore" Harry muttered as he opened the front door. Inside, the family was in uproar, and the Dursleys feared for the worst when they saw Harry walk through the door. ************************************************************************Shou ld I end it there?  
  
No.  
  
Okay  
  
When Harry entered the house, he knew that something was wrong; the fist thing that he heard was Vernon arguing or better yet pleading for his sister to leave.  
  
"You don't know what you have done; you have to leave now for your own safety."  
  
"I will not leave because of some petty juvenile delinquent. I would have thought you would have him trained by now."  
  
"You don't understand and I don't have the time to explain it to you, how about we go out for a nice breakfast. Come on old girl, let's go."  
  
"I will not leave my belongings unattended while that little criminal is here, or my poor Ripper for that matter. Had that ingrate been here to carry my bags and feed my poor little starving baby, this would have never happened. You should have gotten rid of that little criminal when you had the chance. Where is he so early in the morning? Probably up to no good I bet. I swear you have been too easy on that little leech. Have you seen your yard lately, what is he good for if not physical labor."  
  
"Come along Marge, let's go to breakfast. Dudley and Petunia will take care of Ripper and make sure that your belongings are taken care of."  
  
"Oh my little Dudley is becoming such a fine lad, unlike that other one. Bad breeding I tell you. No offense Petunia, but I can tell the bad genes come from your side of the family. Look at those boys parents. Just shameful."  
  
Harry was standing at the door seething. In less than five minutes his Aunt Marge had successfully gotten under his skin, and she hadn't even seen her. Furthermore, Harry was wondering what had gotten his uncle so scared. Harry decided now was a good time to make an appearance. He pushed open the door and went unnoticed by his four relatives until he heard a familiar growl coming from behind him. The conversation ceased and the Dursleys came running into the hallway followed closely by a whale sized Marge. Harry smirked because in the time that elapsed since he had seen her last, she had put on so much weight that her height must have shrunken due to the strain. When Harry looked at the Dursleys he could see that they were in shock, but he could also sense their fear.  
  
Marge took one look at Harry and turned to Vernon and said "I will let you deal with the boy." With that she turned and waddled back into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry, how nice of you to join us. There was a slight complication this morning that." sputtered Uncle Vernon, but he was cut off by an uneasy Harry.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well you see.Petunia, why don't you tell him, he's your kin."  
  
"Harry dear, why don't you sit down" Petunia said in her saccharin sweet voice with a forced smile.  
  
"Will someone tell me what's going on?" While Harry was waiting for someone to answer him, he looked around. Everything was normal until he laid eyes on Ripper who had been unusually quiet. As Harry focused on the dog, he noticed that it was licking some red stuff off of his paws.  
  
"Did Ripper get into a fight with a neighborhood animal?" Nobody answered him. As Harry looked at his aunt, more specifically he looked at her apron and saw more blood. As he was looking away, his eyes caught on an off white feather that almost blended into the color of the apron.  
  
"Oh my God" Harry whispered as he got to his feet and launched at the stairs. As Harry ran up the small flight of stairs, all he kept thinking was 'No this isn't happening', but when he opened his door, his worst fears came to life in front of his eyes. His once tidy room looked like the set of a bad B Horror movie. There was blood all over the floor, the bottom of his trunk had claw marks on it, and his moldy mattress had a huge hole in it. Harry was broken from his daze when he heard a soft hoot. Harry frantically searched his room for his beloved companion. After a couple of minutes, Harry found Hedwig lying on her side under his bed. With the window closed it was the only place she found refuge from her attacker. As Harry reached for her, she snapped at him and bit deeply into his finger. Harry ignored the pain as he pulled her to him. As he pulled her from under the bed he saw that she was leaving a trail of blood.  
  
"It's okay girl, it's me. You're safe now" Harry said as he stroked her mangled body. Hedwig turned her amber eyes toward her owner and tried to nuzzle into him, but she was too weak. Harry heard a deep gasp come from the doorway, but he was too detached to pay any attention. Tears poured from his eyes as he stroked her blood soaked feathers. Hedwig's plumage had been magnificent, but now he could only see red that came from the deep gash in her side. "I'm so sorry girl. I'm so sorry" Harry sobbed while cradling his first friend. Hedwig sensing her masters distress started hooting in an attempt to console him, but it took too much of her energy. By the fourth hoot, Hedwig expired. Harry looked at her as her amber eyes closed for a final time, and clutched her lifeless form to his chest while letting out a deep, primal scream of pain. The scream was so loud that it woke the neighbors and startled the on duty Order member. Harry sat there rocking back and forth uncontrollably as pain, hatred, and a deep sorrow coursed through his veins.  
  
Harry sat there for a very long time until one singular thought came to him. Revenge. Harry slowly got off his knees, and gently placed Hedwig on his bed. He slowly turned toward the doorway. Once in the hallway, he heard nothing. He slowly descended the stairs, but there was still nothing. Harry searched the entire first floor of the house only to find it empty. Harry was so mad that he couldn't see straight, he was so angry that he didn't even notice his scar tingling to notify him that Voldermort was extremely happy. Harry was so irate, that he didn't notice the dark aura forming around him. The only thing he could think about was revenge, so he let his frustration and rage grow. He let his rage be fueled by every injustice, beating or disservice that he had suffered because of the Dursleys. When Harry could no longer contain the rage and hatred he bellowed "Come out here and face me, you effing bloody muggles." As Harry yelled his aura started destroying any and everything that was close to him. The sofa that Harry was standing behind went flying toward the wall, but there was no damage because it disintegrated before impact could occur.  
  
Mundangus Fletcher's P.O.V.  
  
After hearing the loud yell coming from Harry's house, he pulled his wand and activated his Phoenix pendant requesting backup. When Gus started to approach the house, he noticed that his hand held dark detector was going haywire. The next thing that Gus saw was that all of the Dursleys pushed a portly woman carrying a dog out the front door. They then proceeded to stuff her into a car, and speed off down the street. Gus first reaction was to wait for backup, but his curiosity got the best of him; so, he silently snuck to the front of the house, kneeled down and crawled to the front window. What he saw chilled his blood. Inside Gus saw Harry standing in the middle of the room surrounded by the darkest aura he had ever seen. Before Gus could avert his eyes, Harry let out a blood curdling scream that caused Gus to lose control of his bodily functions. Gus watched in terror as Harry's unnatural aura started lashing out, and he fainted when he saw Harry's aura disintegrate the sofa Harry's P.O.V.  
  
As Harry's anger started to subside, the aura weakened. Soon his rage had run its course, and Harry fell to his knees in exhaustion. In the distance, Harry could hear the sound of running feet; and within the next few seconds he was greeted by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and a few Order members. As they took in the destroyed room, they all tried to imagine what type of battle could have caused so much destruction without resulting in a few dead bodies. Professor Dumbledore was the first person to recover.  
  
"My God Harry, what happened here?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed on the old wizard and a sliver of his rage was rekindled. He got to his feet, and started to approach the old wizard as he spoke "Get out of my house. I blame you for today's actions, and I will never trust you or value your opinion again." When he finished speaking, he looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes and the aged wizard could see the darkness trying to break free. The Order members were so surprised at Harry's icy tone that they subconsciously recoiled. Professor Snape, being the man that he is, started goading Harry with comments like "Tsk tsk Potter, trouble in paradise. What the muggles decided to stop worshiping you for the day or something." Harry's dark aura started to appear again as he launched at his potions professor. By the end of the scuffle, Professor Snape fell to the floor unconscious with a broken nose and a broken arm. The Order members had drawn their wands and were following Harry's every move. Dumbledore sensed the danger and decided that himself and the Order should leave and give Harry some time to calm down. "Harry, we will leave, but before that may I ask whose blood that is on your clothing?" Harry looked down at his clothing and his eyes started to well up with unshed tears. As he turned away from the Order members and started to climb the stairs, Harry spoke in a low voice when he said "It's Hedwig's blood. She's dead."  
  
Dumbledore P.O.V. As Professor Dumbledore walked to the end of Privet Drive, the Order members noticed that he looked very frail and old. Before they could say anything, he spun around and faced his followers. "Call an emergency meeting, take Severus to Poppy, and have Minerva go to my office and retrieve my pensieve." With that he apparated to Grimmaud Place to prepare for the meeting. When he arrived he was practically jumped by Harry's best friends and an unruly gang of Weasleys. "Where is Harry, did something happen to him" said Ron and Hermione in unison. "Mr. Potter is physically fine; I will explain everything when all the members arrive. The gang wasn't satisfied, but they didn't get the chance to interrogate him further because Professor Dumbledore locked himself in the study. When the Order members were finally all in attendance, barring Professor Snape, Dumbledore walked into the room very slowly. Molly was the first person to say anything. "Why are the children here?"  
  
"They are here because they are Harry's friends. The children deserve to know what is happening with him, and they also know how he thinks." Everyone was quiet as Dumbledore told them about the prophecy, Harry's reaction to the prophecy, and his actions and words to Dumbledore. They listened with increased horror as Mundangus Fletcher recounted what he saw. After he was finished with his reenactment, he asked to be oblivated so that he would never have to think about it again. Dumbledore agreed, but had him place the memory in his pensieve beforehand. Then he faced the Order "I fear that Harry is turning away from us. He has grown weary of this war and right now I am at a loss as to how to sway him back to the right path. Now that you all know what his destiny is, do any of you have any suggestions?"  
  
Remus Lupin, whom had been on mission with the werewolves, stood. "I think that Harry is just overwhelmed by everything that has happened. I believe that we should bring him here, where his friends are. That way we can talk to him and keep an eye on him at the same time."  
  
Molly Weasley looked at the faces of her children, and then at her husband. She stood and said "I agree with Remus, Harry is like one of my own, and I want him here. In my experience with Harry, he has lived a life where people don't love him, and if he continues to walk that road then we will lose him." After speaking, she sank into her seat and started sobbing into her hands. Arthur Weasley was quick to hug her and speak soothing words into her ear, until she calmed down.  
  
Before the Order could vote, Tonks got to her feat and started pacing. After awhile, people started to notice the female Auror, and wondered why she hadn't said anything. Dumbledore spoke " Nymphandora do you have anything to add?" Tonks stopped in mid stride and nearly fell over but didn't. "It's a good idea, but I don't think that Harry will want to be here. This place reminds him too much of Sirius. Furthermore, he thinks we're trying to manipulate him; and from what you have told us and my conversations with Harry, he has no trust in you Professor, so he won't come near you or anyone else he doesn't trust. I suggest that you send one of his friends, the Weasleys, or Moony and myself. That is if you don't want another incident like earlier today." After speaking, she went back to pacing while the Order considered what she said.  
  
After much deliberation, Professor Dumbledore said "Very well, you may go. When Harry makes a decision on where he wants t go, let me know." Tonks nodded to Dumbledore, the Weasleys's, Hermione, and Remus and left. "Remus how are things with the werewolves?"  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
Meanwhile Harry slowly climbed the stairs, went into his room. Once inside, he took out his old trunk and carefully placed Hedwig's body into the trunk. Harry took out one of his wands and cast a cleaning charm on the room, and a repair charm on his bed. After that he went and took a long shower, where he cried until he had no tears left. After getting out of the shower, Harry proceeded to pack all of his belongings into his multi compartment trunk. As Harry was packing away his parchment, he took out a single sheet and scribbled out a single letter informing the Dursleys that he would never be back and that they might want to move for their own safety. Once finished with the letter, Harry checked his room for anything that he didn't belong there. When he was satisfied, he descended the steps and made his way toward the end of Privet Drive.  
  
When he got to the end of the street, he heard a popping noise, signifying that someone had apparated behind him. Harry kept walking as if he hadn't heard the noise, while he secretly took out his wands from their holsters. When he got to the desired abandoned alley, Harry quickly spun and crouched and trained his wands in the direction in which he had heard the footfalls. "Easy there Harry" said Tonks from beneath an invisibility cloak. "Why are you following me" replied Harry in a threatening tone. Tonks was somewhat taken aback by his tone so took off the cloak, walked up to Harry and glared at him while saying "I heard about Hedwig, and I thought that you could use someone to talk to; but if your going to act like that. I will just leave you to your own devices." With that Tonks spun around and started walking away. Harry grabbed her arm and said "Wait, I didn't mean it like that. It's just been three weeks with no word from you; I thought you were mad with me or something, and then you show up today of all days. I just thought that the Order sent you." Tonks looked at him for a second and her scowl softened. "The Order did send me, but I am your friend first. It would do you some good to remember that" replied Tonks with a cheeky grin.  
  
"So where are we going anyway?"  
  
"To a place that I haven't been in a very long time" replied Harry cryptically. Before Tonks could inquire further, Harry raised his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. As the bus arrived Harry put on his cloak and lowered his hood. Harry and Tonks boarded the bus and Harry said something to the conductor that Tonks didn't catch. After Harry paid, they were led to their beds and notified that their cocoa would be along shortly. As the bus took off, Tonks was thrown off balance and would have fallen hard, had Harry not caught her and pulled her into a tight hug. Tonks still being a little shaken melted into Harry's arms seeking protection. Harry held her close until she came to her senses and started to pull away from him. Before Tonks could fully pull away, Harry made sure that she was nicely situated on her bed before finding seating for himself. Soon the cocoa arrived, and the two drank their beverages deep in thought. They were both broken from their thoughts when the conductor yelled "Next Stop Godric's Hollow." Harry stood and prepared to get off with Tonks in tow.  
  
The next Chapter has Harry/Tonks romance, O.W.L scores, studying, and trio reunited. Remus also makes an appearance.  
  
I am really happy that I have over 10,000 words. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that has read the story so far. Before posting this chapter I read the reviews, and I altered the paragraph lengths (For Lauren), and I will keep the story H/T for as long as I can, but it's kind of hard to rework the storyline that I have already hand written. I'm sorry. I will write another story that is exclusively H/T or you could check out a really good story called Changing Faces by eQuasarus. It has a really great story line. My condolences go out to BferBear, I have actually read your work and its one of the reasons I started writing. I will send you the next chapter sometime between now at Monday afternoon. Hopefully, I might be able to take your mind off of things for a while. Oh and I will give you free reign to change anything in the next chapter before I post it. ^.^ I will take it as a personal challenge to see if I can get the story back on track after that. Are you up for the challenge? Well, I have some typing to do, so see you all later.  
  
Kakole 


	6. A New Place To Call Home

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
Guardian Of Magic  
  
By: Kakole  
  
Chapter Six : A New Place to Call Home  
  
When the conductor (not Stan) announced the destination, Tonks cringed. As Harry got up, and held out his hand to her, she grasped it and let him lead her off the enchanted bus. As they got off, they headed toward an inn that was situated at the end of the block. Once they were inside the Inn, Harry lowered his hood, and an elderly woman nearly screamed "James is that you, it's been so long. Where have you been?"  
  
Harry spun on his heels and looked at the elderly woman and replied "Sorry ma'am, James was my father, I'm Harry. I have come to pay my respects to my parents. Would you happen to know where the cemetery is?"  
  
"Little Harry, is that really you?" The woman seemed to be in a trance, so Harry let her revel in her thoughts for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"Yes, I am Harry Potter. May I ask what your name is and how you knew my parents?"  
  
"Certainly, I used to watch you sometimes, when your parents' friends couldn't. I live in the house right next to the ruins. It's a shame that the bloke that purchased the lot didn't have the house restored."  
  
"Someone bought my parents house" Harry said Harry with trepidation in his voice.  
  
"Why yes, some man named Darius showed up about two years ago and bought it. He spent nearly a month putting up wards; but when he left the house in disrepair, most of the villagers gave up hope of ever seeing the house restored."  
  
Harry was depressed because it had been one of his long time goals to rebuild Godric's Hollow and raise a family there. Harry put aside the thoughts and turned to the woman again.  
  
"Do you know where my parents are buried; I would like to speak to them."  
  
"Sure thing Harry, it's at the end of the village on the right hand side. The Potters have their own plot at the top of the hill. Just follow the cobblestone path and you can't miss it."  
  
Harry thanked the woman, reserved a room, and made his way to the cemetery followed closely by Tonks. When they got to the cemetery, Harry asked the attendant for two small grave markers and a shovel. The attendant gave Harry a queer look but filled the order. As Harry and Tonks made their way to the Potter plot, Tonks asked "What is the second marker for?"  
  
Harry paused for a minute then replied "For Sirius" in a neutral tone.  
  
When they arrived, Harry kneeled next to his parents' grave and started talking to them. Harry told them about his life with the Dursleys, about his years at Hogwarts, including his adventures. Harry poured his soul out for them to hear. He talked about his fears, his joys, his problems with girls, and his sorrows. After a few hours time, Harry told his parents to look after his owl. Harry was emotionally drained when he rose to his feet, took the shovel and started digging. Throughout the process, Tonks had seen a totally new side of Harry. She heard firsthand how inadequate he believed himself to be and it made her see him as fallible man instead of the savior of the Wizarding World. When Harry mentioned that he was sorry that he hadn't been allowed to visit them earlier, it nearly broke her heart and she had the urge to find Dumbledore and hex him into oblivion. She could now see the enormous burden that he silently carried, and all she wanted to do was lessen it.  
  
"Harry, I know that you loved Hedwig, but why are you burying her in your families plot?"  
  
Harry looked at her and replied "She was a family member to me." Tonks was perplexed by his answer and let out a small chuckle. Harry rounded on her in an instant. "Do you find this amusing" he asked in a cold detached voice.  
  
"Yes, in a morbid kind of way, I just don't understand."  
  
Harry drew in a deep breath and said "Hedwig was my very first friend beside Hagrid, and she was also the first birthday present that I ever received. She was there for me when I didn't receive any messages from my friends; she was there for me after long days of berating or beatings. If it wasn't for Hedwig, I wouldn't be here today. There was a day after fourth year when I didn't want to live anymore. I sat on my bed with my wand in my hand, wishing for nothing more than peace. When I was going to cast the killing curse on myself, she swooped down and knocked the wand from my hands. She didn't go hunting; instead she stayed with me that whole night. That's why I consider her family, and that's why I am burying her in this plot." After finishing Harry turned, placed his trunk in the hole, and started covering it with earth. Tonks was too stunned to speak. Never in 100 years would she think that Harry Potter would think about committing suicide; she knew now that she would have to watch him now that Hedwig couldn't. Another thought that struck her as peculiar, was that she now had a newfound respect for the deceased snowy owl. Unlike all the humans in Harry's life, Hedwig had always been there for him, and would never forsake him even when he lost hope in himself. Tonks remained quiet while Harry dug a hole for Sirius gravestone and paid his respects.  
  
On the way back to the village, Harry felt the full effects of his magical exertion from earlier in the day. He collapsed and Tonks tried to catch him and toppled to the floor with him.  
  
Tonks trying to lighten the mood yelled "For once it wasn't me." After saying the words, Tonks and Harry break down into laughter. But soon the only laughter came from Tonks, fore Harry had succumbed to sleep. When Harry woke up, he recognized that he was in his bedroom at Grimmaud Place. When he started to get out of bed, hands came toward his chest and pushed him back into the mattress and covered him with the sheet that he had recklessly pushed aside. When he looked up, Harry saw the concerned eyes of Hermione Granger, his best friend. Sitting next to her was a very nervous Tonks.  
  
"Why am I here?" were the first words that came out of Harry mouth.  
  
"This was the only place that I could think of that you would be totally protected. I know that you can look out for yourself, but you were unconscious and I knew that you couldn't protect yourself adequately."  
  
Harry nodded and turned his attention to Hermione, and was stunned to see her usually happy face, tear stained and blotchy. In other words, it was an understatement to mention that she had been crying.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?"  
  
"Tonks was telling me about Hedwig before you woke up... Why didn't you ever tell us that you were suffering at the Dursleys, why didn't you tell me? Why do you have to always bottle up your feelings?" but before Harry could think about answering the questions, Hermione started to sob again. She turned quickly and ran out of the room. Harry looked at Tonks, but she just shrugged. Harry got to his feet, left his room, and started searching the manor, but he didn't find Hermione. The House was empty at the moment, so Harry went back to his room, where Tonks was still sitting. Harry took out his trunk, and enlarged it. For the next 20 minutes, Harry searched the compartments of the trunk and when he was finished, he resurfaced with a CD player, a CD, and an enchantments book.  
  
"Tonks can you watch over this spell that I'm about to do to make sure that its cast properly?"  
  
"Sure, what are you going to cast?"  
  
"I was going to enchant the CD player so that it acts like a Wizard Wireless set, and so that it never needs batteries." After Tonks agreed, Harry immersed himself in the book, and soon came away with the proper incantations. After casting the spells, Harry took the CD and put it into the player and tested it. When he saw that it worked, Harry turned to Tonks and said "Do you want to hear a song that I can relate to?"  
  
"Sure...I hope its punk or ska" replied Harry with a smirk.  
  
"Sorry, but I'll let you borrow some of my collection later...That is if your good." Tonks pouted and stuck out her tongue at Harry but put on the headphones nonetheless. While listening to the song, her eyes started to water as she looked at Harry. By the time the song ended, she was near tears. Tonks took off the headphones and nearly tackled Harry. They shared a long embrace, and when they parted Tonks left the room mumbling something about rethinking something. Harry shrugged and set off to find Hermione. This time Harry was successful. Hermione was in the corner gently weeping. Harry looked around the room, and became very conscious of the fact that he was in Sirius room and that Buckbeak was no longer there. Harry decided to place that thought to the back of his mind as he sat next to Hermione, and put one arm around her. She looked into his eyes with her watering ones and gave him a slight smile.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong" said Harry while massaging her back.  
  
"Not really" answered Hermione in a defeated tone.  
  
"I know that I'm not the best with telling you about my problems, but would you talk to me if I let you hear a song that I think describes how I see myself sometimes."  
  
"I guess that would be a start" replied Hermione, so Harry placed the headphones over her ears after gently pushing back her hair. The song began, and Harry leaned close to her and started singing along with the music.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along" When the last note sounded Harry looked at Hermione, and much like Tonks, she was in tears. The two long time friends hugged for a long time, but Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"I never knew that you felt that way. I have known you for a long time now, but it seems like I don't know you at all."  
  
"Of all the people who claim to know me, you are one of the only people that come close. I try to keep everyone at a distance for their own safety. Being a friend of mine is a death warrant in some ways. Now that I know why Tom is after me..." Harry's voice trailed off when he realized he had said too much.  
  
"What do you mean? You know what the prophecy says don't you?" Harry cursed himself for his big mouth, but nodded nonetheless.  
  
"Hermione, I can't tell you what it says because it will put you in danger, and it could change the way that you see me" whispered Harry as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"You're going to die aren't you" shrieked Hermione as her voice trembled and her eyes watered anew.  
  
"No, I'm not going to die if I can help it" answered Harry with conviction in his voice.  
  
Hermione didn't seem convinced, so Harry drew in a deep breathe and started reciting the prophecy.  
  
****Prophecy***** "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..."  
  
"That's dreadful Harry, but how do you know that the prophecy was talking about you? I'm sure that there are other people born at the end of July."  
  
"Hermione, there is one other person that the prophecy could have applied to, but I wouldn't wish my life upon him."  
  
"Who is it? I mean there has to be someone else."  
  
Harry pulled up his bangs and showed her the scar on his forehead. "There is nobody else that the prophecy could refer to because Voldermort marked me as his equal. Before that night the only other person that the prophecy could have applied to was Neville because his parents were in the original Order, defied Voldermort three times, and he was also born at the end of July. However, when Voldermort attacked me, he marked me his equal" said Harry in a depressed tone.  
  
"That's horrible...I'm so sorry Harry, I never knew."  
  
"It's okay Mione, you were never supposed to know. I didn't even know until Sirius died for that matter."  
  
"I thought you said that the prophecy was destroyed, how did you learn it?"  
  
"Dumbledore has known this whole time. I believe he found out even before my parents died."  
  
"But Harry..."  
  
"I know Mione, that's why the headmaster and I aren't speaking at the moment. In fact, I will be leaving before any of the Order members get here. I just wanted to talk to you before I left."  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"This house has too many memories, and I am not ready to deal with them."  
  
"Where will you go? Who is going to protect you?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but Tonks said that she would teach me some Auror level spells, and I can take care of myself."  
  
"Why won't you let the Order protect you? I just can't understand you sometimes."  
  
"I'm just so tired of being used, I am tired of being manipulated. I will fight this war, but it will be on my own terms."  
  
"Why do you think you have been manipulated and used?"  
  
"Well now that you know the prophecy, I should tell you what I think." Harry paused took a deep breath and began to speak."  
  
"Dumbledore was the person who heard the prophecy. He told me at the time that there were two possible families. If he knew about the prophecy why didn't he tell them. The only reason my parents aren't alive is because he didn't warn them. Even now it took him five years to tell me a prophecy that could have helped me earlier. At the end of first year, I asked Dumbledore why Voldermort was after me, but he only told me when I started looking for answers myself...if I had only known I would have begun training a long time ago. Every time I face Voldermort the situation becomes more and more dire. If I had an inkling of what was to occur I would have focused, studied harder, and things could be different. I would have made a better effort at Occulmency if he had told me what it was for. That man didn't even so much as look at me all year, and then he has the audacity to tell me that he thinks of me as a grandson. Now I have so many deaths on my conscience, and I will never be his tool, I will never be his friend or ally, he burned that bridge long ago."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, but for once she was speechless. When she regained the capacity to make coherent speech, she said "What are you going to do during the school year?"  
  
"Who's to say that I am going back to Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione let out a high pitched shriek "You have to go back to Hogwarts, how would you be educated, who would protect you, how would you learn when you're still underage?"  
  
Harry let out a little chuckle but stopped when he saw the glare that Hermione gave him. "Well, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me. First off, I am about to purchase a house, I am an emancipated minor, I have been practicing really diligently since the end of term and I believe that I will be ready to take my N.E.W.T.S. by the end of the first term this year if things go as planned. Also, I have learned a lot of useful tidbits about myself after getting a little help from a notable figure from our first year." Harry looked at Hermione as the gears worked in her heard, after about thirty seconds she whispered out "Mr. Flamel".  
  
"Right in one Mione, you were always the brains of the operation." Hermione blushed and thanked him for the complements. Harry then told her about everything that had happened to him thus far. He brought out his trunk and put an enchantment on his laptop, and showed her his already foreboding database of spells and his theories on spell enhancement. He also told her about his theory to make his own spells, and the corresponding books that supported his claim. When Harry had finished his little dissertation, Hermione was looking at him with awe, pride, and another emotion that Harry couldn't place. For good measure, Harry took out some parchment, a quill, and the Kame Stone and placed it in the palm of Hermione's hand. She took on a look of deep concentration for a good twenty minutes until she was finished. When she looked at her list she was really pleased with herself. She showed it to Harry and he was happy to see that she had some of his talents. Harry then loaned her some of his books, and they promised to swap ideas.  
  
"Harry you simply have to come back to Hogwarts; now that you actually like to study I might have some competition for the top spot."  
  
"You know that I will never overtake your position as the Valedictorian of Hogwarts" replied Harry jokingly.  
  
Hermione pouted, but Harry pulled her into a tight hug before she could respond. Surprising himself, Harry gave her a quick peck on her forehead, and started to make his way toward the door. Soon after leaving Hermione, Harry started to pace around Grimmaud Place aimlessly. He was looking for Tonks so that they could leave, but as Harry kept walking he could feel eyes on him, but whenever he would look, he wouldn't find anyone. When Harry got closer to the steps leading to the kitchen, he could distinctly hear snickering noises coming from Mrs. Black's portrait. When he was close enough, he saw Kreacher recounting on how he had led Sirius to his death. He then told the painting about an duel between 'blood traitor' and his 'Mistress' and how he had been told that Sirius had fallen beyond the veil. Harry by this point was beyond reasoning and the dark aura started to surround him, he let the hatred and rage roll off of him as he gracefully glided down the remaining steps. When he reached the landing, the portrait of Mrs. Black saw him and started laughing and taunting him by saying comments about the world being a better place with one less blood traitor.  
  
Harry was beyond reasoning by now and once again he succumbed to the darkness. He steadily walked toward the portrait, and when he was in striking range, his aura started to lash out at the portrait. Instead of remaining indestructible, black dots appeared wherever his aura touched. Mrs. Black let out a blood curdling scream that prompted Kreacher to try to attack Harry. As Kreacher jumped at Harry, Harry smirked and caught him midair by the throat.  
  
"Weren't you both talking about my Godfather a few seconds ago...Please don't stop on my account" whispered in a voice that would petrify a basilisk. In the background, Harry could hear the portrait scream in pain, he could hear Kreacher gasping for air, and the low but distinct sounds of footfalls. Within minutes, the portrait was almost completely destroyed, and Harry seeing that Kreacher would die without air, calmed himself so that his aura was only flickering. In that time, Harry also released the chokehold he had over the house elf.  
  
"Mrs. Black, I have spared you and Kreacher. If I ever hear either of you talking about my family or friends again then I will end your existences. Kreacher stand up." The gasping house elf took several deep breathes before it stood.  
  
"I have only spared your life because I know that Hermione wouldn't forgive me if I killed you. If you wish to remain alive and with Mrs. Black then you will have to abide by my rules. They are as follows, you are to never leave this manor, you will remove anything that you treasure and place those things in the attic otherwise they will be destroyed or thrown out. You will never speak about what goes on in this house to any of the remaining members of the Black family or their friends. This excludes the Weasley family, and the Tonks family. Furthermore, you are now responsible for the cleaning that you have so dutifully neglected, and will answer the door respectfully whenever needed. There are to be unannounced visitors, and the only people permitted in this house are to member from the order, and my friends. If you abide by these rules you will be treated with respect and kindness, if not you wont live long enough to see all of your Mistress' possessions burned with her. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
Kreacher stood there transfixed by the hatred and malice that he saw in Harry' eyes, the elf quickly nodded its head and popped out of the room. Harry then turned to the painting and said "You will greet all guest that come here with respect. If I hear that you have been screaming or calling anyone out of their names, I will personally end your attempt at immortality, and don't try to leave your portrait or I will capture you and use some magical paint thinner to make your life hell." After speaking, Harry turned around and walked past the stunned Order members. When Harry got back to the room that he usually spent his summers in, he took out his trunk and started researching and practicing techniques for Occlumency. Harry was quite content to spend his time in solitude, but too much time had gone by and the book bag that Sirius had left weighed heavily on Harry's mind. Before Harry could give it much thought, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Is there a reason that you're hiding from everyone."  
  
"I didn't even want to be here, I was just waiting for you so that I could open this letter from Sirius and leave."  
  
"I would have thought that you would have opened that letter weeks ago."  
  
"Well, I don't give my word easily, so when I say I will wait then I will."  
  
"Well...let's have at it then."  
  
Harry took out his trunk and brought out the aged satchel and broke the seal on the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
After I escaped Hogwarts on Buckbeak, I used one of my assumed aliases to get myself some land. I figured with myself being on the run, that I should set something aside for you aside from Grimmaud Place, which is yours if you are reading this. So I used the name Darius Snuffles to purchase Godric's Hollow. While under disguise, I spent nearly four months setting up wards, and making the house unplottable. To everyone else, the house will look like it is still in ruins, but to the select few that you tell, the house will look as magnificent as the day it was initially built. The company that was contracted to do the job was oblivated upon the houses completion. The deed to the house in the book bag. I know that it would have been your fathers dream for you to raise a family in your ancestral home, so happy early 17th birthday, since if you're reading this I know I am not around. Should you ever need to get away, the house is there for you. The only people who can get in are yourself and Moony. I also made a Marauders Map for the house, so that you can maintain security. There is a ring inside the book bag that will only work for you. Once you put it on, and think the words 'Take me to GH' it will take you home. I have also made it so that it is enchanted to remain invisible to everyone but you, and that it's reusable. Well, that's all for now.  
  
Darius Snuffles a.k.a. Padfoot  
  
"Well I guess that takes care of your living arrangements."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"So, when do I get to see your bachelors pad?"  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"I think that we should at least tell someone that we are leaving so that they don't send out a search party."  
  
"I guess your right, but it has to be someone that I trust."  
  
"Okay, how about Moony, in the letter it said that he knew about it, so you can trust him."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
So the two went scouring Grimmaud Place, and soon found Remus sitting in a daze in the library.  
  
"Professor, I am about to leave and I wanted to let you know so that you won't worry."  
  
"Where are you going, it's not safe for you to be seen now. You have to stay where you are..." Harry cut him off before he could finish his sentence,  
  
"I am going to a property that a good friend of mine gave me." After saying that Harry handed him the letter, and waited for Moony to finish reading it. "So you see, I will be safe, and I will be taking Tonks with me so I will have an Order member with me. On second thought, you are welcome to join us if you would like. The only rule that I have is that I don't want any other Order members there."  
  
"That's okay, you go. I will be by in a few days to check on you."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good."  
  
Harry then turned to Tonks and asked if she was ready to leave, and she responded by saying.  
  
"You lead, and I'll follow."  
  
"Is that so" said Harry with a huge smirk. Tonks colored nicely and swatted his arm. Harry poked her in the arm, and Tonks tackled him, and it turned into a huge tickle fest. When Tonks gave up, Harry pulled her up, grabbed their things and put on the ring. Harry then scooped Tonks up in a tight hug and thought 'Take me to GH'. Harry closed his eyes as he felt a tug coming from behind his navel. Harry instinctually tightened his hug on Tonks, and only opened his eyes when he crash landed into something soft. A second later, he felt Tonks squirming beneath him. "Will you get off me?"  
  
"Why, you're more comfortable than my four poster at school" said Harry while he squirmed to get more comfortable. "I swear I could get used to this" muttered Harry, but Tonks heard him and yelled "Get up now."  
  
Harry jumped up, and said "All you had to do was ask" while picking her up with ease. Tonks glared at him, but blushed when he gave her the once over look.  
  
"I don't see why she would ever change your appearance" Harry thought aloud.  
  
"What, why would you say that?"  
  
Harry shook his head vigorously and his face flushed badly. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it" Harry stuttered. Tonks looked at him thoughtfully then said "Why did you say it then?"  
  
"Umm... I actually didn't think that you would hear me."  
  
Tonks was quiet for a moment and was about to ask a question when Harry said "While we are here we might as well explore the place."  
  
So the two were off, exploring the almost bare rooms, each painted in deep house colors. Each room had a very high ceiling and windows with illusion charms on them. In the library, there were several ancient looking tomes, some looked waterlogged, and others were in pristine condition. Both Tonks and Harry were awed by the number of books in the library that looked half empty. Harry estimated that there were three times the number of books in his personal library then were books in Hogwarts. When Tonks started to sneeze uncontrollably, Harry only then noticed the thick layer of dust in the room, but he was broken from his thoughts when Tonks sneezed so violently that she fell. Harry not thinking twice, quickly ushered her out of the room and sat her down and got out a handkerchief for her. She took a deep but slightly hastened breath and said "You are in need of some really powerful cleaning charms or a devoted house-elf."  
  
"That's not a bad idea really, how about we go down to the town and get some dinner. I have to send a letter to some old friends of mine."  
  
Tonks looked at Harry in a peculiar manner, but said nothing. As they left the house, Harry made sure to make sure that he had the ring on. When they found the storefront district, they browsed through many stores and slowly made there way toward the carrier owl store when Tonks suggested that Harry look into getting another owl. Initially Harry was rather cross with her for even suggesting it, but when she made a valid argument about him needing a secure method of communication, he begrudgingly acquiesced. While in the store, several owls, and various raptors actually sought him out, but he knew in his heart that he could never have another owl. After looking for nearly a half hour, the two started looking toward other animals as potential companions for Harry. They looked at dogs, but were sorely reminded of Sirius. After awhile Harry decided to look into one of his books that pertained to familiars once he returned home. After sending off their letters and doing some much needed grocery shopping, the duo returned to the manor.  
  
Since it was quite late, Harry cooked them a small dinner and they retired for the evening. While getting ready for bed, Harry pulled out the book on familiars and started reading. The next morning, Harry found himself tangled in sheets, but the peculiar thing was that he felt slight pressure coming from his chest. As he opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw was two large, brown eyes looking down at him. The second thing he noticed was the high pitched squeal that came from the house-elf's mouth. "Master Harry Potter is awake, Master Harry Potter is awake. Dobby has been waiting for master to wake up. Dobby is most honored that such a great and powerful wizard wants Dobby working for him." With that Dobby proved the house-elves are quite strong by nearly crushing Harry in a bear hug. At that moment the door opened and Tonks swept into the room with her wand drawn, but in her haste she tripped on the front of her dressing gown, tumbling and tearing it in the process. As she tried to get to her feet, she was unaware of her state of undress as she took her first steps toward Harry; however, when she felt a draft of cold morning air, she looked down and let out a small scream. She quickly turned to leave when Dobby snapped his fingers, fixing her nightdress.  
  
"You can turn around now, your clothes have been repaired miss."  
  
"Thanks Dobby, so you have decided to work for me." The excited elf was nodding his head vigorously. "Okay Dobby then I will hire you and bond myself to you if you agree to these simple requests of mine. First, I would like for you to be a free elf, to remain paid, to have off days, and that you no longer punish yourself. If you can live with that then you have my employment. What do you think?"  
  
As the two hashed out the agreement, Tonks just stood there amazed, and a little flustered. She was put out by the fact that Harry had just seen her starkers and hadn't seemed in the least, but she was also surprised by the amount of compassion that he was showing for the small elf. She could tell that there was some history that was between the two, but she couldn't remember him mentioning it. As the concluded their discussion, Harry turned to Tonks and said, "Dobby will be staying with us from now on, and by the way, you're an extraordinarily beautiful woman." After saying that, Harry gave Tonks the once over again, and turned over to get some more sleep. Against her better judgment, Tonks didn't yell, but allowed her feet to lead her to bed. The only peculiar fact was that the bed she found herself in was Harry's. Harry rolled over and looked Tonks in her eyes before shrugging and closing his eyes and getting comfortable.  
  
Things at the Potter Mansion were quiet for the most part. In the mornings, Harry would exercise for the first few hours of the day, then have breakfast while reading his books. During Lunch, Tonks and he would have lengthy conversations about the current events in the Wizarding World or they would talk about any and everything, After Lunch, the two would have mock duels, do more research, or practice their Animagus training. In the evening, the two would sit down to dinner with Dobby and exchange pleasantries over the sumptuous meals. After that, Harry would practice his Occlumency and do research. In fact, Harry and Tonks had become so familiar and intimate with each other, that it was not uncommon for the two to sleep together. Consequentially, there sleeping arrangement wasn't strictly for gratification, but primarily for comfort. Harry at the time was still dealing with the loss from his godfather death, and Tonks was still mourning the death of her cousin. Harry also talked to Tonks about his problems, she listened and occasionally gave him good advice. In total during their brief time together, Harry grew into a confident man and powerful wizard. It wasn't that Harry got more powerful, but with his newfound confidence and knowledge, he was finally able to start tapping into his almost immeasurable potential.  
  
With two weeks until September 1st, Tonks and Harry decided to make a trip to Grimmaud Place, if for no other reason than to get Harry's O.W.L. scores and to make another trip to Diagon Alley. When they to arrived at the front door, it swung open before either could ring the bell.  
  
"Hello young master" greeted the little elf with a sachrine sweet smile.  
  
***************Authors Notes Thanks for sticking with me for so long, I had a monumental case of writers block. This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but someone stole my journal with my outline for the story so I have had to start over. I hope you like where it is going, and I promise that the new chapter will have a lot more action.  
  
Next chapter: O.W.L scores, snogging (I didn't say who), birth of a familiar, Hogwarts Express, a glimpse into Harry's Training and his relationship with Tonks. 


End file.
